BON VOYAGE!
BON VOYAGE! was the song sung for the 4th opening song for the One Piece anime. It was sung by Bon-Bon Blanco. Opening The song begins with a shot of palm trees waving. Then short flashes of the trademark items of the Straw hats are shown, followed by photographs of the straw hat pirates. Then the lyrics roll, and the Going Merry is shown sailing, with Luffy speaking in the background. Then shots of major antagonists such as Smoker and Tashigi; Buggy and Alvida; Fleet admiral Sengoku, Vice Admiral Tsuru and the Gorosei; Kuma and Doflamingo and Mihawk are Shown. Then a close up of Whitebeard's face is shown, followed by Marshall D. Teach and the Red Hair Pirates. The ONE PIECE logo is then flashed. The next scene shows the Straw Hat Pirates fading in, in the order of their appearance in the series. They are then shown running together, following which a flash of each characters past in the series is shown. It includes Shanks saving Luffy, Kuina beating a downed Zoro, Sanji and Zeff during their initial years, Chopper in a snowy land, Usopp crying, Nami being abandoned and finally Robin curled up. An animation with silhouttes (albeit coloured) of the crew is shown, followed by individual portraits. The song ends with a group portrait and the One Piece logo closing into view. Lyrics ! scope="col"| |- | | |- | | |} ! scope="col"| | |- | | |- | | |} |} |} |} |} English Version ''English Credits: English Lyrics - Caitlin Glass English Singer - Brina Palencia Intro Luffy:'' Did you know there's an awesome treasure hidden at the end of the sea? And anyone who finds it will be "King Of The Pirates"? Is that exciting or what?! There are incredible adventures out there, just waiting for us! ''Lyrics'' BON VOYAGE! Have the courage, set sail and believe and we will see A glimpse of the sun rising on a tomorrow. Back when we first started, we had separate horizon Sailed toward different dreams. Things have changed now For together we found we look through the spyglass and see, And we know, that our hearts have brought us here. Where the compass points out destiny, There’s no looking back, take the helm with me! Bon Voyage! We cast off all our troubles, forget the past. Though the future’s unclear We still can smile we know we’ll get there. No regrets! Every tear that we cry only helps our dreams come true. You and those dreams are precious in my life. A glimpse of the sun rising on a tomorrow! Trivia *Pandaman appears in this intro, Usopp catches him during the colored mini-boat scene with his fishing rod. *This song included images of Robin's past even though it had only been hinted at when the song premiered. *"Bon Voyage!" means "Good Travel!" in French. *The Color Spread of Chapter 201 can be seen in the opening. Link Category:One Piece Category:One Piece Season 6 Category:One Piece Season 7 Category:One Piece Theme Songs